Sucre glace
by ChocolatCake
Summary: Rose a 11 ans et elle entre enfin à Poudlard. Bye bye Papa poule, frère pot-de-colle et Maman soucieuse! Elle va s'éclater! Scorpius Malefoy, lui, est prédestiné à être à Serpentard. Pourquoi? Personne ne le sait. Mais entre les deux, ça va faire des étincelles!


"- Ma chérie, aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi, tu entre en 1 ère année, ta mère et moi sommes très fiers de toi et..."

Rose baîlla longuement et ostensiblement. Ça faisait dix minutes que son père dégoisait sur l'importance de sa rentrée au collège. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Rose, ce qui lui tardait, c'était de revoir Teddy, Albus , Victoire et James. De voir comment Victoire et Teddy (qui avait redoublé juste pour sa copine) se cachaient pour avoir un moment de paix à eux deux. D'observer James regardant les jolies filles. De s'amuser avec Albus et de regarder les cartes Chocogrenouilles de leurs parents.

Elle regarda l'horloge. Il était 9h30 et ils devaient partir. Heureusement, Hermione pressa son père:

"- Chéri, ta fille va être en retard pour le jour le plus important de sa vie à cause de ton monologue. "

Ron rougit et prit les clés de sa voiture.

"- Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix conduire, Ron? demanda Hermione

- Aaaah j'ai le tournis papa! cria Hugo.

- Pourquoi tu tournes ici? C'est un sens interdit, s'écria Rose. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête! Maman, elle, sait mieux conduire que toi!"

Ron grogna et dit:

"- N'importe quoi je sais que je peux...

- Attention, un camion!"

La voiture fit un écart et failli tomber dans le fossé.

"- Ça suffit ! cria Hermione. Laisse-moi faire!"

Elle prit le volant et le reste du trajet se déroula sans autre évènement notable qu'Hugo vomit ses oeufs au bacon sur Ron, qui serra les dents.

11h15, dans le Poudlard Express

"- Je peux m'asseoir ici?"

Rose sourit au nouveau venu.

"- Bien sûr, viens par là."

Elle tapota une place à côté d'elle.

"- Je m'appelle Scorpius Malefoy.

- Moi c'est Rose Weasley. Tu es le fils de Drago Malefoy?

- Oui, et toi de Ron et d'Hermione Weasley?

- C'est ça."

Les paroles de son père lui renvirent en tête: " Ne soit pas trop ami avec lui, Grand-père Weasley n'acceptera jamais que tu épouses un sang-pur."

Mais Rose haussa les épaules mentalement. Son père n'avait pas à dire qui devait être ses amis ou pas.

"- Tu seras dans quelle maison toi, lui demanda Scorpius.

- Aucune idée. Mon père et ma mère était à Gryffondor, mes grands parents aussi. J'espère y être.

- Tu as de la chance. Moi je suis condamné à être à Serpentard, dit Scorpius avec un faible sourire.

- Pourquoi?

- Tout simplement car ma famille y était...

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi tout ça! lui dit Rose. C'est pas parce que tes parents étaient à Serpentard que tu y seras!"

Le visage de Scorpius s'illumina.

"- C'est vrai?

- Beh oui! Tu n'es ni ton père, ni ta mère, tu es toi. Tu n'iras pas à Serpentard à part si tu es sûr d'y aller!"

Rose garda pour elle ce qu'elle voulait réellement: qu'il aille dans la même maison qu'elle.

Ils discutèrent un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'Albus entrent dans le compartiment.

"- Albus, je te présente Scorpius, dit Rose.

- Salut , émit faiblement Scorpius."

Albus lui souria et se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

"- James trouve ça marrant de me poursuivre avec une araignée géante, dit-il avant de prendre une Chocogrenouille."

Il ouvrit la boîte et...

"- Regarde, Rose! C'est ton père!

- C'est vrai?

- Attendez, dit Scorpius. Vos parents ont une carte Chocogrenouille?"

Ils hochèrent la tête. Scorpius parut émerveillé.

"- Trop cool!"

19h, Gare de Pré au Lard.

"- Les premières années, par ici!"

Rose et Albus se regardèrent avec un sourire. Hagrid leur fit un clin d'oeil et ils s'installèrent dans les barques, en compagnie de Scorpius et d'un garçon aux yeux bleus.

Une fois arrivé sur le rivage, les 1 ère année descendirent.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et Mc Gonnagall ( qui commençait à avoir des kilomètres au compteur) les appela par ordre alphabétique.

"- Aster, Tom!"

Le garçon aux yeux bleus présent dans la barque s'avança.

"SERPENTARD!"

Les noms défilaient. Jusqu'à...

"- Malefoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius respira à fond. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faillir. Pas maintenant... Rose lui tapota l'épaule et Albus lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

Il s'avança doucement vers le Choixpeau.

" Malefoy? Ah oui, ça n'a pas été dur avec lui! Tu as beaucoup de qualités en ce qui concerne les Serpentards! Ou bien... non ce n'est pas possible. Allez, Serpentard! Quoique, j'aime le changement et l'imprévu, donc ce sera..."

Scorpius crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Il irait là où tout le monde s'attendait à ce qui l'y aille. À...

"GRYFFONDOR!"

Scorpius resta un moment sur le tabouret. C'était juste merveilleux, il n'était pas à Serpentard!

"- Mr Malefoy, pouvait vous passer à Mr Nott le Choixpeau? demanda Mc Gonnagall."

Il rougit et tendit le Choixpeau à Hector.

Une fois Rose et Albus répartis (également à Gryffondor), le festin commença. Teddy chuchota à l'oreille d'Albus:

"- C'est Scorpius Malefoy? C'est dingue qu'il soit réparti à Gryffondor, non?"

Albus haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait, lui, que ça soit "dingue". Ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'il était à Gryffondor et que Scorpius et Rose le soit aussi.

Dortoir filles, 2 septembre, 8h.

Rose s'étira. Le réveil que lui avait offert son oncle George pour son anniversaire lui avait crié: " Bouge-toi de là, c'est moi le roi!". ( Il n'y a aucun rapport.) Elle fit la bise à Maéva Dukhort, une grande fille blonde qui partageait son dortoir, et descendit dans la Grande Salle.

"- Rose! Rose! ROOOSE!"

Elle se retourna. Albus avait l'air surexcité, tenant un papier dans sa main.

"- Regarde, le 1 er cours de la journée est Vol!"

Rose prit l'emploi du temps des mains d'Albus et regarda ses cours.

"- Ah ouais! On a de la chance même si (elle étouffa un baîllement) je suis totalement crevée!"

Albus eut un sourire. Lui non plus n'avait pas très bien dormi. Il avait écrit à ses parents et sa sœur, pour leur dire qu'il était à Gryffondor.

Scorpius les rejoignit alors. Il pleurait presque. Rose lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas:

"- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Mes...mes parents veu...veulent que...que je quitte Gry...Gryffondor! Je...je vais devoir a...aller à Serpentard!"


End file.
